The invention relates to a control unit for a motor vehicle. The control unit comprises a voltage converter, wherein the voltage converter comprises an input for a direct voltage supply system. The voltage converter is designed so as to generate a direct voltage that is less than an input voltage at the input for the direct voltage supply system and to output the direct voltage on the output side.
In the case of on-board supply systems that are known in the prior art for electric vehicles, capacitors in an intermediate circuit are operated with a voltage of more than 200 volt in order to supply an electric drive of the motor vehicle. This voltage represents a danger in the event of contact with a human. In the event of an accident, the intermediate circuit is discharged by way of an ohmic resistance so that a helper—by way of example when extinguishing a fire on-board the motor vehicle—cannot receive an electric shock.